Gaia (Baki)
Summary Gaia (ガイア, Gaia) is the leader of a soldier group from Hokkaido, and was a student of Izou Motobe. Gaia has a split personality. He's an alter of Nomura (野村, Nomura). He is a super-soldier known as "Mr. War". As Nomura he is best described as a weakling who acts as a medic for the team, however when the situation is right and his adrenaline starts pumping, the Gaia personality will manifest itself to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-B | At least 9-B | 9-A Name: Gaia, Nomura, Mr. War Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: About 25 Classification: Human, Soldier, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Healing (Via medical supplies and training) and Multiple Personalities | Same as before but including Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Camouflage (Via the eponymous attack), Enhanced Senses and Statistics Amplification (Via Adrenaline), Weapon Mastery and Acid Manipulation (Via his acid capsules), Analytical Prediction, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Gaia's shouts stun and deafen at close range and partially deafen at longer distances), Pseudo Intangibility (with camouflage), Enhanced Hearing (could hear Motobe's conversation with Tokugawa from the rafters) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Human level (As Nomura, he is nothing but a mere medic who help treats injuries) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Far superior to 13 Year Old Baki; can destroy tanks with his bare hands) | Small Building level (Far superior to Sikorsky with his abilities) Speed: Unknown, likely Normal Human | at least Subsonic, likely higher (Only barely lost to 13yo Baki) | Supersonic (Likely faster than Sikorsky) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Stronger than Katsumi and Early Hanayama, could break all olympic records with ease)' '| At least Class 1, likely Class 5 ' (Likely stronger than before) 'Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Human Class | At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Unknown, likely Human level | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range to the size of the arena/environment via techniques Standard Equipment: His acid capsules, a custom makeshift knife which has a spring that can shoot the blade at a speed of 60km/h and anything he finds in the environment Intelligence: Average | At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Is a tactical genius in the battlefield and can formulate a strategy based on any environment he's in) Weaknesses: He is quite weak and incapable of fighting | It's possible that if he runs out of adrenaline via unnatural means he could revert to Nomura Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adrenaline:' He can force his body to produce adrenaline to whatever amount he needs for his goals, which boosts anything from his speed, stamina, strength and even his senses *'Water Bullet:' During the technique, Gaia scoops a small amount of water in the palm of his hand, then he throws it at his opponent's face to blind them. He can do this with sand, teeth and nails as well *'Vine Art:' The fighter uses a vine or anything that is long and pliable like a rope (It depends on the environment) to attack and kill the opponent by tying it around their neck and hanging them *'Camouflage:' To use the technique, Gaia throws sand or dirt (It depends on the environment) which creates a large dust cloud that lasts as long as he needs it to, then he covers himself with the same material. He literally camouflages himself in the environment, making himself invisible to the enemy *'Dark Tunnel:' He enters the target's posterior making his way up the body, and brutally coming out of their mouth, killing them in the process; he stated that this is only possible because of how small he is *'Acid Spit' *'Crotch Kick' *'Stomp' *'Rear Naked Choke' Key: As Nomura | As Gaia in Grappler Baki | As Gaia in New Grappler Baki to Baki Dou Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Split Personalities Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9